Kaiba
, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique , Kirin, Lightning Release Armor, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Thunder Binding, Lightning Release: Wave Of Inspiration , Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Clone Technique , Ninja Art: Poison Fog, Mystical Palm Technique, Body Pathway Derangement , Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, Shadow Clone Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique }} History Abilities The Hiden techniques known as Togeton(Vine Release) is a secret jutsu taught to members of the Thornpike Ichizoku. These members are able to create vines, and various plants from their own bodies. More adept members eventually learn to harness poison in their own vessels, even creating their own different types. Using the Togeton vine manipulation, kaiba is able to form shields, large walls, and even make thorns/spikes pertrude from them. Along with that he can use such vines as roots, sending them underground etc. These vines feed on water, which in term can make them stronger. Other than his using his clans Hiden techniques Kaiba is also strong user of Raiton. Lightning being his main chakra affinity he has studied it's properties in such a way, that he could manipulate it for various purposes. Fire was the second nature he took up in, fascinated in it's burning properties, mostly because it seem cool. Though he is taking it up in water release now, he's not that familiar with it, so barely focuses on it. Being somewhat of a scientist and medic he has shown the ability to heal along with studying various things on the human body. Even going so far as to take "spoils" from people who have what he wants, by applying surgeries on them, etc. Even by studying properties of people and what they possess, he can determine their skills, power, and how to counter them. Summoning Contracts Venturing through the vast, luscious gardens of the Toge Forests Kaiba came to befriend a giant talking plant. Known as the God Vine plant by the Thornpike Ichizoku this poison spewing plant agreed to a summoning contract with the young man. Along with that he is able to summon various other plant like life forms to aid him in battle. Also he is able to summon plants with humanoid forms, to help him in medical reasons among battle things. Personality Kaiba is normally almost always a cool headed person. A bright, funny, and friendly person to meet. Though even in battle he is known not to be completely serious unless he edged on to be. Such as someone threatening to kill him, or his sister Lilly who is always with him. Or perhaps someone who disses his purpose of living. Though he isn't the killing type he has no problem taken secret or hidden abilities from those that have fallen. Or even those he has beaten. Though he wouldn't do anything to harm his closest friends, he would have no problem in performing surgeries and researches on them to gain their abilities for himself. He considers this not life-threatening to the individual, but life gaining for himself. He will also take weapons that he deems to be worthy of his arsenal. Category:Male